Favors
by superflyse
Summary: Day 1 Faberry Week- Blind Date. Rachel needs a favor from Quinn.


**AN: This is for Day 1 of Faberry Week- Blind Date. **

**I have no idea if this is a legit acting technique, but isn't it fun to pretend?**

* * *

Quinn looked down at her phone to check the message.

_Meet me at Lumineers on Friday at 7pm. Need help with an acting assignment._

She shook her head at it, once again amazed at what she'd do for Rachel. After being ignored at the wedding that wasn't, and months without any kind of contact, one message will have Quinn on the train, away from all the books she actually needed to be studying.

She looked at the message and then the time. It was 7.15 and Rachel was nowhere to be seen. Quinn made a note that being on time was a good first step for an actor, but Rachel wasn't just any actor, she was the star where being on time wasn't important.

While lost in her thoughts, she was bowled over by a passerby. "Asshole" she muttered, as she regained her footing.  
It seems the stranger had turned around at the sound, "Quinn? Why are you out here and not waiting inside? I told you to wait inside"

Quinn just stared blankly at her. Rachel shook her head, and grabbed Quinn's arm to lead her in. There she spoke to the host at the front and went to their table.

Rachel took a seat, and placed her hands on the table, "I've been told I lack subtlety in my performances."  
"And an expensive dinner is the key to fixing this?" Quinn quickly lost herself in thoughts that it wasn't just her performances that lacked subtlety and maybe Rachel's solution was to ask her on a date, but without asking her on a date.  
"Not the dinner, the restaurant, the diners!" Rachel gestured around, gathering a few stares in the process.  
Quinn watched the proceedings as Rachel was forced to apologize to the waiter who was caught in the crossfire of some wild hand gestures.

"Lacking subtlety, you say?" Quinn took a sip of the water their new waiter had just left at the table.  
"I thought if I could watch people, then maybe I could become those people in class," she muttered, as she played with the napkin in her lap.  
"That sounds like something Kurt, your roommate, would be well suited for."  
"He doesn't people watch, he judges their outfits. It is like he is planning his reality show in his head. Kurt Hummel's So You Think You Can Dress."

" But you, Quinn, your head is about writing the novel of what everyone walked out of."  
"And your head is head is all jazz hands and singing out your feelings?"  
"Exactly! I can't believe my professor thinks this is a bad thing," Rachel pouted and reached out for the bread.

As the waiter took their orders and walked away, Quinn addressed Rachel, "Did you have a plan beyond taking me out to dinner?"  
Rachel shook her head.  
"So, I'm all of the plan?"  
Rachel nodded with a small smile.  
"Have a look around, and find a character to become then. Look at that girl over there in the corner who keeps fidgeting and checking her phone, she has a yellow rose sitting on the table,  
"Yellow rose is the promise of a new beginning" Rachel noted absently, leaving Quinn mildly startled, but she continued on anyway.  
"So with that, we start to create a backstory, perhaps that is what this is, the girl is waiting for someone. Waiting for her new beginning to flag down with the flower."  
"A blind date? She is waiting for a mystery man to come and sweep her off her feet and they decided to pick out each other from the crowded room with the rose."

As Rachel excitedly added her finishing touches to her backstory and the continued romance of the girl with the yellow rose, Quinn caught the glimpse of another yellow rose in a hand.

The girl had stopped fidgeting and was looking in the direction of the flower in the hand of another girl, apparently in the process of sweeping her off her feet, if the huge smile was any indication.

When Rachel noticed, "okay, so the _mystery woman_ will sweep her off her feet."

The rest of the evening went much the same way, Rachel and Quinn would find people at the restaurant and create backstories of why they were at the restaurant. The two bored looking men surrounded by women chatting enthusiastically around them, or the smitten couple celebrating their 50th anniversary.

As Rachel and Quinn walked back to Rachel's apartment, Rachel stopped at florist, and picked up a yellow rose. "Maybe, we can have our own new beginning?"  
"Rachel, was this really your plan all along to get me on a date, without asking me for a date?"  
"More of a happy accident."


End file.
